San Andreas: The Aftermath (Chapter 1 part 1: Six Years Later)
by CG World Productions
Summary: Six years after the fall of Big Smoke, Tenpenny, and the "system", CJ, alongside Caesar and brother Sweet, have joined together to create the San Andreas Detective Agency and solve crimes alongside the new and improved SAPD. The first case involves the death of a man who was burnt in his own garage. Rated T for now, might change. Others in story: Tenpenny (intermittedly), Emmet.


**HI EVERYONE. MY NAME IS CG WORLD PRODUCTIONS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME CODY. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO TO MY CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE AND SUBSCRIBE. YOU CAN ALSO LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK (CG World Productions) AND FIND ME ON TWITTER ( cgmusicandco) AS WELL. LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE STORY. **

**DOING GTA: SAN ANDREAS BECAUSE I LIKE THAT GAME.**

San Andreas: The Aftermath

Chapter 1 part 1: Five Years Later

The story: Six years after the destruction of the Ballas and the death of Big Smoke, Carl "CJ" Johnson has decided that he should give up on his life of crime and gang warfare and become a private detective. The only problem is that with the system still a wreck and crime numbers booming, it's going to take more than a badge to pull San Andreas in the right. Corrupt government officials, drug dealers, and riot upon riot await our main hero. Can CJ fix the island of San Andreas with the assistance of his brother Sweet and new brother-in-law Caesar? You're about to find out.

"I took the trash out, I did! And I'd do it all again!" Tenpenny cried out, wheezing and coughing. CJ pulled out his 9mm and aimed it at the dying cop.

"Don't. Don't do it man. He's gone." Sweet said. CJ returned the gun to his back pocket.

"I just want to be sure it's over, man. That's all." CJ replied, a grim look covering his sweaty, bruised face.

"It's cool. Don't need to put a bullet in him. He killed himself in a traffic accident. No one to blame. Let's roll."

"Hey, far out man. You know, I mean you beat the system," Emmet replied cheerfully. "I tried for thirty years to cross over, but you managed it man. I mean, man, you're an icon, man!"

CJ gave him a bright smile. "Ah, thanks man."

"I'm just glad it's finally over." Kendl replied.

"What's up with Smoke?"

"You know what's up with Smoke! He always saw things a little different than us."

"Smoke? Smoke was always on his own! Always out himself!"

"That is the surest path to hell, man. That or fifty microdots in a-"

"Let's go get something to eat" Caesar interrupted.

"Sounds good to me."

CJ took one last look at Tenpenny, dead on the pavement. Tenpenny, he thought, I actually hope for once that you're in a better place. He shoved his dead body a little to check if he was really dead. No response.

"See you around…Officer" CJ said, taunting at his dead body.

And that was the last time he saw another dead body…

…until six years later.

_October 14, 2003_

_Six years after the deaths of Smoke and Tenpenny._

"Cause of death?" CJ asked.

"Burnt." replied Caesar

CJ was standing over the dead body of an old man. The body was cover in black and red skin, typical for a victim who was burnt to death. His clothes were completely charred. Another officer was snapping photos of the evidence.

"Any evidence found in the garage?"

"Just the victim's suitcase."

CJ grabbed it and picked the lock. He opened it to find a pound of marijuana, some heroin and $500, both showing scorch marks.

"A drug dealer."

"What, CJ?"

"This man is…or rather was a drug dealer."

"Do you think he tried to burn the drugs but burnt himself instead?"

"No…" He sniffed the wad of cash. "He must have had cops coming after him and tried to burn off the drugs, not knowing that there was oil on the bottom."

"So someone gave him the suitcase not to sell him drugs, but to kill him."

"Bingo. That's the first time you've caught on to something that didn't do with sex, Caesar." He laughed.

"Man, don't be a little fuck."

"I'm just kidding, man. But we better get this back to the lab and see what we can make of it."

"Right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SORRY EVERYONE, BUT I GOTTA STOP HERE AND GO DO SOME OTHER STUFF. STAY TUNE FOR PART TWO THOUGH! AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE TO CG WORLD PRODUCTIONS ON YOUTUBE AND FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK AND TWITTER!**


End file.
